Smile
by andy112138
Summary: It's Feliciano's and Lovino's birthday. Antonio comes to visit along with a girl and Lovino recognizes her. (Recommended to read my previous fanfic, The Half-Italian Girl.) Happy late birthday to the Italy brothers!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's one day late but I simply couldn't give up on this one! I was writing it yesterday but I couldn't finish because I was so busy! This is pretty much a sequel to _The Half-Italian Girl_. You should read that one before reading this. It'll help you understand who Marianna is and how she met Romano/Lovino You can read it here: w w w . fanfiction s / 9004996 / 1 / The-Half-Italian-Girl (without the spaces). Without further ado, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or pasta!**

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino were happily eating delicious, homemade pasta together. What could possibly make their birthday better?

"Happy birthday, _amigos_!" exclaimed the happy-go-lucky Spaniard who just made his entrance. Standing next to him was a shorter girl with dark, curly hair and pale skin who made Lovino's eyes widen and cheeks gain a hint of pink.

Lovino stopped eating and stood up. Feliciano stared at him with a puzzled expression and Antonio grinned.

Lovino walked towards the girl, completely ignoring his best friend. Meanwhile, Feliciano greeted the neglected Antonio and started chatting with him.

"Hello, Marianna. It's good to see you again." Lovino was still slightly blushing and was avoiding eye contact with Marianna.

"Hi, Lovi. Happy birthday! I'm sorry I don't have a present for you," said Marianna.

"It's fine. Just you being here is enough. I'm glad you could make it."

Then they stood there in awkward silence. Antonio was waiting for something between them to happen. But that was in vain when a high-pitched Italian voice said, "You guys know each other?"

Marianna noticed him for the first time and said, "Yes. We're good friends, really. Are you guys brothers? You look identical!"

Feliciano nodded in confirmation. "We're twins. My name is Feliciano, but my friends call me Feli."

Marianna smiled at him, "Nice to meet you. And happy birthday to you, too!"

"Thank you! It's nice to meet the girl my brother always talks about too," said Feliciano casually. Lovino was blushing and making hand gestures for his brother to stop talking.

Before Marianna could react, Antonio started to laugh loudly. Everyone stared at him and Lovino noticed him for the first time.

"Hey bastard! I didn't notice you there!" said Lovino. Antonio stopped laughing. "_Mano_, I yelled 'happy birthday' at you when I walked in! How did you not notice me? Even your brother noticed me!" exclaimed Antonio humorously while he still smiled. "I don't know," responded Lovino, "I just didn't."

"Lovino got distracted by Marianna when he saw her, right _fratello_?" said Feliciano. Lovino's blush returned to his face.

_Why fratello? Why?_ was all Lovino could think at the moment. The words raced around his mind until someone's stomach growling interrupted his meaningless thoughts.

Attention was now focused on the source of the sound. Marianna smiled shyly. "Sorry, I didn't eat before coming here."

"That's fine! I was just about to offer everyone some pasta anyways," responded Feliciano, "Go ahead and have a seat while I serve Antonio and you." He skipped into the kitchen immediately.

Antonio took a seat next to where Feliciano was as Marianna was about to sit next to Lovino's seat. Before she could, Lovino pulled the chair out for her. She smiled and mumbled a "thank you" before she sat down. Lovino only nodded in response and went to sit down himself. He didn't see Antonio smirking at him.

As soon as Lovino took his seat, Feliciano walked back into the room with two plates of pasta. He gave them to Antonio and Marianna. They each said "thank you" as he sat down.

"You're welcome!" was Feliciano's response.

Feliciano continued eating his pasta as soon as those words left his mouth. Everyone else began to eat their pasta too. Antonio was watching Marianna and Lovino attentively. He was disappointed to find that they were eating quietly and not interacting with each other at all. _Dios mio! They're so frustrating!_

The frustration eased when Marianna asked the Italian brothers, "Just out of curiosity, which one of you two is older?"

Feliciano gulped his pasta to respond. "Lovi is! He's about a minute older than me!"

Marianna nodded with interest. "Ah, interesting. It's not really hard to tell the differences between you two because you're so different in many ways."

Lovino raised his eyebrow in question. No one can really tell the differences between them other than Antonio. Not even their other friends. "How so?"

"For starters, Lovi has darker hair than Feli. Plus, both of your hair curls are on opposite sides."

All three men were paying attention to the girl. They all nodded in unison as she kept on talking.

"Your eyes are also different shades of brown. Feli has a higher pitched voice than Lovi."

If that didn't impress the guys, the following statement she made should have.

"I also have noticed that Feli seems to be more open and nicer to people than Lovi. Feli warmed up to me right away while Lovi took his time."

Stunned silence took over the room.

"Marianna, I can't believe you would notice that when you barely know them! It actually took me a while and I'm pretty close to them," said Antonio. He was obviously impressed immensely. "You're quite an observer, aren't you?"

Marianna responded, "Yeah. I tend to notice the little details in everything. I just can't help it."

Lovino was impressed how good of an observer Marianna is. _She's amazing_, thought Lovino. It kind of made his heart flutter. _What the hell's wrong with my chest? It feels so…weird!_

Apparently, love is a complete stranger to Lovino, but he didn't realize it. He never did until now.

As soon as everyone finished their pasta, Marianna checked the time on her phone and the saddest expression filled her face. "Aw! It's about to be eight! I'd hate to leave, but my parents would ground me if I don't go home before eight!"

Feliciano and Lovino looked kind of sad too.

"Do you _have_ to?" whined Feliciano.

Marianna nodded sadly. She made her way to the door with Antonio trailing behind her. He had to take her home, after all.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lovino. Marianna and Antonio stopped walking and directed their attention to Lovino.

"Before you go, can I tell you something?"

Marianna nodded and walked towards Lovino. Antonio suspected what Lovino was going to say and stood behind him.

Lovino blushed a little. "I…I…I…I…"

Marianna waited patiently for Lovino to spit out his words. Antonio was getting excited. This is what he has been waiting for since the day of his birthday. Lovino's blush grew with every passing second.

"I…I…I…"

Okay, this was taking far too long, so Antonio lost his patience. "_¡Por el amor de Dios!_" He gave Lovino a shove, causing Lovino to kiss Marianna square on the lips.

Both of them turned redder than tomatoes and froze in shock as their eyes widened. They eventually gave in to the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other.

Antonio and Feliciano were squealing and jumping like fangirls.

After what seemed like an eternity to the couple, they broke their kiss. They each had a light blush coating their cheeks.

"Yeah, I love you too," said Marianna.

The other guys squealed even louder (if possible).

Marianna hesitated before she told Lovino "good bye" and made her way towards the door. Lovino also told her "good bye" and opened the door for her.

She walked out and was followed by Antonio. "Goodbye, _amigos_! And congrats to you, _Hermano_!"

"Thank you, Toni. It wouldn't have been possible without you," responded Lovino.

"Anything for you, Lovi!" And with that, Marianna and Antonio walked away. Lovino watched them slowly decrease in size until they disappeared. Lovino couldn't wait until he could see his new girlfriend again.

He played the kiss all over again in his head and he did something that no one would expect him to do. He smiled a genuine and sincere smile.

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything, I know they're not twins. They're actually two or three years apart. I just made them twins in this story because I thought it would be better that way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! Have a nice day! Happy late birthday to Veneziano and Romano!**


End file.
